Concrete Angel
by BobWhite
Summary: Sully is shot. Full Summary inside. R&R 2 find out more!
1. Nobody Knows Her

**Full Summary:**

Colleen had seen a girl in the streets in town but didn't know who she was. She asked Mathew if he knew her & it turns out that nobody knows her. When Sully tries to approach her & ask where she's from, she shoots him & runs off into the woods. Who is the girl? Will Sully be okay? And what about the bodies of four men found in the woods? Is this girl a victim herself?

**Nobody Knows Her:**

**The Woods:**

She tried getting away so many times, but it didn't matter how many times she tried, it never happened. They wouldn't let them out of there sight, let alone leave her alone for any period of time. When she went to the restroom, they were always there, watching her, making sure she couldn't run. She had managed to get ahold of the gun while they were all passed out drunk that night. She knew that this was the only way she was going to be able to get away—while they were drunk.

She cut through the ropes binding her hands behind her back using a sharp rock, and then very slowly, got up. She walked around towards the men and packed a horse up with anything she thought she would need. She moved the horse away from the others and tied its reins to a tree. Then she found four large rocks and brought them back to the camp, one by one. When all the rocks were next to each of the men, she made sure the gun was secure in her waistband just in case she needed to use it, then started picking the rocks up. She let the rocks fall onto the heads of every one of them, making sure that they were completely dead before moving onto the others. So far, she didn't have to use the gun.

When she was done, she went around and collected there weapons and threw them in the river they had been camping by. Then she went to the horse she had tied to the tree a few yards away and got on. She knew that she had to get away from the campsite as quickly as possible, but also knew that she couldn't leave to quickly for fear that someone was watching her and what she had just done. She moved the horse forwards a little and then edged it into a trot before finally leaving the campsite.

When she was fully away from the site, she broke the horse into a gallop and headed anywhere but there. She found a town during the night and stopped in the woods some ways away just in case she needed to get out without being caught. She grabbed an empty saddle bag and headed into town, looking for anything that had been left out, unattended by unsuspecting people. Once she had gotten all that was left out she went back to the horse and tied the saddle bag back onto it, then waited for morning, when she could be the victim again.

**The Town: Morning:**

She had kept the horse tied in the woods so that she could make a quick escape if necessary but had wandered back into the town and had found a bench outside a building labeled the clinic to sleep on. She wanted to make sure that (just in case the men weren't dead) they couldn't take her without any witnesses to what they were doing. She woke just before dawn and made her way over to the general store, walking slowly. The town was already starting to stir and come to life.

About and hour later, she saw a few people riding into town via wagons and horses and wondered who they were. Not knowing, she tried to mind her own business but knew that people were already starting to stare and talk about her. She herself knew those stares and talk. They always talked when the men had brought her into town and wanted her to do something for them. She had hated it. They thought that she wouldn't get into trouble because she didn't look like the half Indian that she really was. She was also half white.

Her mother had been a Lakota Sioux and her father had been a white settler who had saved her from being sold and beaten. She had been kidnapped as a little girl, shortly after her parents had been killed by the Army for not living on the Reservation even though her father was white. They had taken everything they had owned, even though all of the cattle and horses had already been branded with the family initials. Now, she saw one girl and boy looking at her. They were talking to a man and woman who were probably there parents. She headed out of town, back towards her horse; she needed to get away before the men were found.

Someone grabbed her and she swung around, the gun in her hand. She pulled the trigger without even realizing that she had grabbed it from her waist band. As soon as the gun went off and as soon as the man hit the ground, she spun around and was in the woods before anyone could catch her. She as on her horse and edging the horse into a gallop before anyone could come after her. She looked back only once to know that she was about to get into a whole lot more trouble then she had ever been in….


	2. Colleen's View

**Colleen's View:**

**In Town: Morning:**

We came into town like any other day. It was summer so I was home from college and Brian was out of school for now. Matthew was riding behind us on his horse. Being sheriff, he needed to get around a whole lot easier then driving a wagon into town everyday. Ma and Sully were discussing something and I was talking to Matthew as the wagon came to a stop. We were laughing about something and now that I try to think of what it was, I can't really remember. All I do remember is seeing her. She looked so wounded.

I was going to talk to ma about it but decided to talk to Matthew instead. I walked over to Matthew and pointed to the girl wandering around town. She seemed so out of place and neither Matthew nor I knew who she was. She wasn't from around here, that much we knew. Sully must have noticed our whispering because he came over and asked us what we were talking about. So I pointed to the girl, who had managed to walk past everyone without anyone paying attention to her. She was headed out of town, towards the woods. Probably where she had come from in the first place, but none of could be sure.

He went to see if she would tell him her name, if she needed anything and that's when everything happened in slow motion. Sully touched the girl's arm to turn her towards him and then everyone was panicking. A gun shot was heard and Sully hit the ground. Matthew pushed me into the clinic and ran with ma to Sully's side. The girl had run out of town and towards the woods. People were headed after her but stopped when they realized that she had a horse as she edged her horse into a gallop and out of the woods and off in a direction that she probably hoped people wouldn't follow her. She was going to be wrong in that assumption.

Hank, Jake, Robert E. and Matthew all helped ma get Sully into the clinic and onto the examination table so that she could look at him properly. Since I was already in the clinic, I got everything ready just in case surgery was necessary. I hoped that Sully would be alright and that the girl would be caught. Matthew, Jake, Hank and Robert E. left the way they had come and waited outside with everyone else to see if Sully pulled through.


	3. Matthew's View

**Matthew's View:**

**In Town: Morning:**

We wandered into two around nine that morning. I had stayed at the homestead with Dr. Mike and Sully. Colleen had just come home on the train and I had wanted to stay with the family that night. I knew that my sister was glad that I had stayed and I knew that Brian was also glad. Brian had ended up coming in earlier then us to get started on the Gazette and he and Dorothy were headed out to the Reservation to interview the Indians on how there lives were now then from before. And both Dorothy and Brian really wanted to see Cloud Dancing who always gave Brian herbs to give to Dr. Mike so she could use them.

The Reverend and Mr. Bray had just opened up the General Store; Hank had just opened the doors to The Gold Nugget; Jake had just opened the doors to his Barber Shop; Preston was coming out of the Bank; Robert E. and Grace were walking towards the Clinic with Anthony who had an appointment with Dr. Mike that morning. Everyone was basically going about there normal business. Until Colleen pointed the unknown girl out to me and Sully walked over to us to see what we were talking about.

Colleen pointed towards the girl who was walking out of town, towards not only the meadow but also the woods. She was moving fast, like she didn't want to be stopped. Sully told us to stay next to the clinic, that he would go up to her and ask her who she was. He left our side as we made our way over to where Dr. Mike with Katie, Grace, Robert E. and Anthony were standing. Dr. Mike had just handed Katie to Grace and she and Anthony walked into the clinic to wait for Dr. Mike. Dr. Mike, Robert E., Colleen and I watched as Sully walked up to the girl and touched her arm.

Everything went slow motion after that. I yelled to Sully that she had a gun, seeing it mere seconds before it went off. I was too late. The gun went off, Sully hit the ground, unmoving with a large blood stain moving across his chest, people screamed and the girl took off. I shoved Colleen into the clinic and ran to Sully with Dr. Mike and Robert E. close behind me. Dr. Mike checked Sully out, and before anyone could go after the girl, we saw her race out of the woods on a horse headed in the opposite direction of town. She was headed to Soda Springs and we could all tell that.

But our main concern at the moment was Sully. Jake and Hank ran over to help get Sully into the clinic. Dr. Mike was pressing on the wound and Robert E. and I both grabbed one of his arms. Once we had Sully on the examining table, I rode out to Preston's Hotel to get Andrew knowing that Dr. Mike would want him there. And then the waiting game began. I had Horace wire the sheriff in Soda Springs to let him be on the lookout for a young girl about fourteen with long black hair riding a Clydesdale horse and that if he saw her, to arrest her for attempted murder.

Will Sully be okay? And why did the girl shoot him?


	4. Surgery & The Aftermath

**Surgery & The Aftermath:**

**The Clinic: Afternoon:**

Colleen:

Grace with Katie in her arms and Anthony had walked out of the clinic once Sully was lain on the examining table so that ma could properly take care of him. Andrew walked in about ten minutes later after Matthew said he would go and get him for ma. She was worried and I knew that she didn't want me in there but I told her that I wasn't going anywhere. She looked at me and nodded. I made sure Sully wouldn't wake up while she was operating by putting some chloroform on a cloth and holding it over his nose and mouth for a few minutes.

They stood over Sully and cut into him and repaired where the bullet hit for what seemed like hours before they finally stitched him up. Ma bandaged Sully up and then we moved him upstairs to a recovery room where he would stay till he woke up and got better. Brian and Ms. Dorothy rode back into town about the same time we walked out to let everyone know how Sully was. Cloud Dancing was with them, seeing as Horace had ridden out to the Reservation to let them know what was going on. He had brought some herbs with him just in case they were needed.

Matthew:

As soon as everyone was told how Sully was, I got to working on how to find the girl that had done this to him. Colleen had been there with Dr. Mike and Andrew during the surgery and she had also been the first to notice the girl in town. We all wanted to know what was going through that girl's head as she pulled the trigger. We figured she wouldn't come back this way, but I guess, figuring isn't such a smart idea on our side. She rode back into town around three that afternoon, but something was different about her this time. It was as if she had given up all hope.

The hope we had seen in her eyes that morning was gone. I walked up to her and she just looked at me, as if she was looking straight through me. The Reverend was the first to realize that something was wrong with her. Because he was now blind, he could hear a whole lot better then when he had been a seeing man. He called out my name but not before I asked the girl to get down from the horse.

She obliged, getting down stiffly. She looked through almost everyone there except Cloud Dancing. Cloud Dancing was the only one she actually looked at. I guess it was because he was an Indian and if you looked real close at her, she also looked Indian as well. He walked up to her and she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a medicine bag like the one I wore around my neck. She gave it to him, speaking in a language none of understood but apparently Cloud Dancing recognized. She was giving up apparently. She held her hands out to me and I cuffed her, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the jail, leading her horse as I went.

Dorothy:

The townsfolk watched them walk by and then even up until Matthew jailed her. Cloud Dancing was looking at the medicine bag in his hand when Jake and Hank walked up, wondering what the girl had said. They could tell that Cloud Dancing didn't exactly know what she had said but knew that it had something to do with the medicine bag. He opened the bag, though most people know better than to open a medicine bag. He emptied the contents into his hand and opened up the newspaper article.

And his mouth fell open. I walked up to him and took the article and read it myself. His face said it all but I knew I had to read it myself. Dr. Mike had taken Katie from Grace and had gone into the clinic and upstairs with Colleen and Brian to sit with Sully. The Reverend had followed not to long after that, leaving most of us standing in front of The Gold Nugget with Cloud Dancing. When I was done reading the article, I looked around at my neighbors and followed Cloud Dancing towards the Jail where Matthew had the girl. There was going to be some explaining and she was going to be doing it.

Revolution:

He walked me into the Jail and uncuffed my hands, showing me into the cell. He looked at me as if I had killed him. I hadn't even known I had pulled the trigger until I had gotten some distance from the town. I knew that they would probably come after me, but knew that if I turned myself in, it would be a lighter sentence. That's when the Indian and another white woman came in. The Indian had opened my medicine bag and found the article which was in the white woman's hand. There faces said it all, they had read the article and now they wanted answers.

Before I could say anything, a woman with a baby in her arms came in with what looked to be her daughter and son. I looked down. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do but didn't know where to start. That was until the woman with the baby started to speak. She handed the baby to her daughter and then I realized why the girl and boy looked so familiar. They had been the ones pointing at me earlier and whispering, probably asking themselves if they knew me. The woman came up to the door and I stepped back. She had a doctor's bag with her and I presumed her to be the doctor of the town.

The doctor looked at the sheriff who opened the door to let her in to see if I was hurt in any way. I pulled back away from them, curling up into a fetal like position at the farthest end of the cot and just sitting there, my head on my knees, watching them. I was very wary of people, knowing that they could hurt me if they really wanted to. The doctor talked in her tongue, the white man's tongue. I understood it because they had forced me to learn the language so that they could tease and bully me and so that I wouldn't be able to use my language.

I stayed at the end of the bed for a little while longer before the Indian came in and sat next to me. In his tongue he told me that I could trust the doctor, that he too was a good friend of the doctors and that she was good with people and listening to what they had to say. I uncurled a little, knowing that if they knew what was really going on, they wouldn't trust me at all.

"Where do you come from?"

"A ways away. I don't remember anymore, just that we didn't have to live on the Reservation."

"So you are Indian? What is your tribe?"

"Lakota Sioux, my mother was Indian my father was white. They took everything away from us because he refused to move to the Reservation."

"And where are your parents?"

"Dead, the white men killed them and took everything we owned."

"So how did you manage to get to our town?"

"The men brought me. They sleep forever now."

"Sleep forever? What do you mean by that?"

"They will never wake up, ever! I am done talking. Talking brings bad things. Talking brings more trouble."

"Can I take a look at you?"

"Not here, too many people around."

"Then where?"

"Your clinic, that where you can take a look at me."

"For being Sioux, you know the English language pretty well."

"The men forced me to learn the language. They said they didn't want me to talk my language, they said I was there's. Let's go to your clinic so I get checked out."

"Matthew, if it's alright with you, I'll take her to the clinic now."

"Ma, she just shot Sully and you want to trust her?"

"She turned herself in Matthew. That has to count for something."

"Okay, fine, but after her exam she comes straight back."  
>"Fine."<p>

Dr. Mike helped me up from the cot and walked me out the door and to her clinic. I was still wary of people and now understood why I was never allowed to go into town by myself. The men didn't want me to talk to anyone let alone the law.


	5. Finding The Men

**Finding The Men:**

**The Clinic:**

The doctor took me to her clinic and with the help of the older girl who had been pointing at me that very morning got me on to the examining table. She asked me to take my coat off but I just held it more closely to my body. She said that she wouldn't hurt me, that she just wanted to examine me, but my weariness and the fact that no one had ever wanted to help me kept me from allowing her to examine me.

"Colleen, will you go and get a gown so we can put it on her. She's going to need to wear something after I examine her."

"Yes ma."

"Its okay, miss, I'm not going to hurt you. Like Cloud Dancing said, you can trust me."

"You won't like what you see."

"I'm a doctor. I have to be judgmental about everything I see. Come on, off with the coat. And we can get a proper look at you."

"That man I shot, who was he to you?"

"He is my husband. The surgery went well so he should be waking up in a few days or so. Then the recovery is what he'll have to look forward to."

"I didn't know he was your husband. I don't know this town and I'm not to keen on men touching me."

"Well, if you let me take a look at you, I can answer some of the questions the sheriff will definitely have about you."

"Okay."

"By the way, can you tell us your name?"

"I was born Revolution. That's the only name I have ever known. The men called me by another name but I don't like using it very much."

"Well, Revolution, it is very nice to meet you. I am Dr. Quinn and this is my daughter Colleen. Now come on, get into the gown so I can take a look at you properly. Colleen, shut the blinds so that no on can see in please."

"Yes ma."

Colleen helped me get into the gown and then back up onto the examining table. Dr. Quinn examined me fully before having Colleen help me upstairs to one of the spare rooms. I just thought she was helping me up there so I could get dressed and be back in the jail cell where the sheriff wanted me. I didn't know the doctor aimed on keeping an eye on me that night as well. Dr. Quinn walked out the door as Colleen helped me upstairs.

**A Night At The Clinic:**

"So what's the prognosis with the girl?"

"She'll need to stay the night tonight. Since we'll all be here, that shouldn't be a problem. I think she was being tortured by these men she keeps talking about but I can't be quite sure. She has new and old bruises and scars on her body. The laceration on her head has me concerned, she may have been concussed when she shot Sully this morning, not saying it excuses her or anything. And there are other indications that whoever these men are, they might have been doing things to her that I am not at liberty to speak of."

"What's that supposed to mean Ma?" _Brian asked._

"It means, I believe that whoever these men are, that they may have been using her for god knows how long and that they probably are looking for her as we speak."

"So if they come into town, we give her back to them. She doesn't belong here and if she is there daughter or something along those lines, then they deserve to have her back." _Hank said._

"There's just one problem with that," _Daniel said walking up_, "I just found the bodies of three men in the woods, all their heads crushed by rocks. I think she may have killed them before fleeing to town. And by the looks of it, they've been dead since possibly last night."

"So now she's a murder, great. I say we hang her high and let it be done with now." _Jake said._

"MA!" _Colleen screamed as I ran & jumped onto the nearest roof. I slid down the roof and jumped onto my horse and headed out of town as fast I could get away._

"I thought you said she wouldn't try to run away Dr. Mike?" _Matthew said._

"She wasn't aiming on running, that was until she heard what Daniel said. It looked like she was scared when he said there were only three bodies out in the woods, maybe like there was supposed to be more then three. She got the heck out dodge as soon as she heard that. I don't think we're going to be seeing her anytime soon." _Colleen said._

"We will if her injuries have anything to say about it. And the fact that she might be concussed will slow her down as well. That girl will be back here before we even send out a search party. That and she only has a gown on and no shoes."

"She grabbed those as she was fleeing."

Hank and a few of the other men came after me as soon as I fled town. Matthew was with them and when they came back into town, they were leading my horse. Matthew had me in front of him and they stopped in front of the clinic.

"You were right Dr. Mike. Her concussion stopped her from going far, but she has some new abrasions on her and I don't think she got them when she jumped on the roof and slid to her horse. Someone got to her before we did."

"I'll say, this isn't just an abrasion. She's been stabbed and shot by the looks of it. Put her on the examining table Matthew and I'll see if I can stop the bleeding."

"In the mean time, we need to set up some precautions. If there is someone trying to kill her, we need to know about it. I'll get word to the other towns 'round here and ask if they've seen or heard anything about a bunch of men moving 'round here with a teen girl with them. If they have, maybe they can let us in on who the men are and why they had the girl with them and if she's their daughter."

"And I can wire Denver to see if the men are known around there and if the girl is also known around there. It shouldn't take long to get a reply back, maybe by the time night comes. Come on Myra, we need to get the telegram out as soon as possible." _Horace said and he and Myra headed back to the train station where they could wire Denver and Matthew went with them so he could wire the other towns as well._

"We'll set up shifts around town and install a curfew just in case whoever attacked her decides to come back for her. Come on Jake, let's get some volunteers." _Hank said grabbing Jake and a few men that had been standing around. There was no way they weren't going to defend their town with some gun toting guy on the loose._

Colleen helped Dr. Mike remove the bullet and stitch up the bullet hole as well as the stab wound. Since Cloud Dancing was still in town he helped as much as he could as well. With the military over at the Reservation, there was no telling what they would do if Cloud Dancing brought her to the Reservation, knowing that she had killed three white men and shot Sully. She was safer in town and the whole of the town knew it too.


End file.
